The Prince's New Passion
by winniepig461
Summary: An irresponsible man needs to wed before he calls himself king. Enter Kurt Hummel, the bakers son and blushing virgin. Out of all the men the prince could have, Kurt is not one of them. AU, written for the Glee Kink Meme. Trigger warning for dub/non-con. Now ABANDONED and to be re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is written for the lovely Anonymous on the Glee Kink Meme! You can find the original prompt here: (remove spaces) glee-kink-meme . livejournal . com/29310 . html?thread=34883454**

**If you're having problems, just ask me and I'll give you the link. Warning, this **_**will**_** be M rated. Also, I'm really new at posting multi-chapter fics, nor do I know much about old fashioned living, but I'm sure that I can figure this out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Glee**.

XxXxXxX

"Kurt! I have another order for you!" Burt Hummel shouted to his son, who was carelessly attempting to balance a fork on the bridge of his nose. "C'mon, buddy, last delivery for today!" he called again, getting the teenagers attention.

Kurt stood, a grin painted on his face, as he spun in circles towards his father. "Where are these going?" he asked, voice soft in question.

Burt couldn't help but smile himself at the look on his boys face. "This one is going to the Jones' residence." Burt held out a cherry pie to Kurt, the top steaming. "And this one," four cupcakes were sat down in the box on the counter, each topped with chocolate frosting. "Are going to the Lopez family." the man then closed the top , watching Kurt put the pie into a different box and sitting it on top of the other. "You need help carrying those out?"

"Nope, I got it." Kurt told him, picking up both boxes and heading out the front door, opening it with his hip. "I'll see you soon, dad!" the brunet called before the door completely closed, hearing the muffled 'okay' from his father.

Kurt quickly sat the baked foods in his cart and kicked off the wheel stoppers, pushing the cart down the road with a skip in his step. It was a cool June evening, all the children were running around up and down the dirt roads, dogs following clueless behind them. Kurt grinned at two blonde kids, a boy and a girl, before he reached into a small compartment inside the cart, pulling out three chocolate chip cookies and handing them to the little girl.

"Can you give one to Sam for me?" he asked sweetly and the little girl nodded, handing one to the boy next to her and running off to the side of the street, where an older blond sit. She handed Sam the cookie, and he smiled, waving a little at Kurt. He give him a curt wave back, then continued his way down he road once he had received three kind _thank you_'s.

In only a few minutes, Kurt had made his way down the streets of McKinley and ended up in front of the Jones' residence. He grinned widely as he pushed the cart up the long, dirt path leading to the house. His pale fist rapped lightly on the wooden door of the cottage - like house and a moment later he was greeted with the kind face of Mrs. Jones. "Hello, sweetie." the somewhat rounded woman spoke. "Let me go get Mercedes."

"That would be splendid, Mrs. Jones."

"Please, sweetie, call me Jenny." she looked at him once more with bright eyes before turning to face the inside of the house and hollering "Mercedes! Your friends here!" with the sound of feet hurrying down the stairs, Jenny walked more into the house to give room for her daughter to walk by.

Mercedes came into view, arms wide for a hug. Instead of Kurt's body, however, she was given a still slightly steaming pie and a short, boyish giggle. She raised an eyebrow, but her smile didn't fall. Mercedes handed the pie to her mother, who offered a short thanks, and rushed off to the kitchen. In return, a few coins were pushed into Kurt's open palm.

"Thanks, hon. Where are you headed to next?" Mercedes peered into the cart behind the smaller male.

"It's no problem, that's my job after all." He chuckled. "Anyway, I'm off to the Lopez house, down town." Both their noses scrunched up in distaste at the though of the mention of their blunt, flirtatious friend. Noticing the somewhat funny look on each of their faces, the two breathed out a laugh.

"Hey," Mercedes started, her face relaxing. "Did you hear about her and that blonde girl?"

"Brittany? Yes, I heard from Finn last night." Kurt gave her one last smile, finally placing the coins in his pocket and turning away. "I really have to go, I-"

"Wait! I have something to show you. Can you stay for just a little bit longer?" she pleaded, holding onto Kurt's wrist and giving it a small tug towards the opening of the door. "Only a few minutes, I promise you."

So Kurt brought the cart in the house, setting it in the living room, out of the way, and walked with Mercedes up to her room.

But of course, a few minute turned into an hour and then Kurt was back downstairs, rushing out the door with a hasty _goodbye. _

XxXxXxX

The brunet pushed the cart down the dirt streets faster than usual, relived that this was his last deliver of the day, until he reached the darkened part of the village he was looking for. Pushing past a few of the less wealthy people who refused to move themselves, he quickly made it to one of the larger houses in McKinley, and knocked on the hard surface of the door. He watched as the knob twisted and he was greeted with a older, Spanish looking woman. She blinked towards him, confused for a second before her face lit up in realization.

"You're the kid from the bakery! I thought you would be manly." She smiled, her face scrunching up. Kurt raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her as he slid the box of cupcakes carefully into her welcoming hands.

"I'm really sorry that I'm late, Mrs. Lopez. I just got carried away while talking with Mercedes and... Do you know what? It's on me. I'll just be leaving now-"

"Hold on there. I'm going to pay you, then you're going to leave. Got it? I actually forgot that I ordered the damn things." she chuckled, strong and feminine. "I was just upstairs, talking to Santana and her new girlfriend. You've heard, right?"

"Yes! 'Cedes and I were talking about the both of them earlier, I'm so happy. Make sure to send them my congratulations."

"I will, thank you, sweetie. I should be saying the same thing to you to, shouldn't I?" the Latina smirked, grabbing Kurt's hand and patting the thin band of silver across of his ring finger. Kurt blushed and pulled it back, a soft giggle escaping his lips.

"Thank you."

XxXxXxX

Kurt Hummel was the bakers son, his mother dying when he was at the tender age of eight, and then his father remarrying a few years later. He had gained a new motherly figure, Carole, and a loud mouthed stepbrother, Finn. Kurt was one of many homosexual peers, but most likely the only teenage virgin. It's not like he had _religious_ views on the subject, he just believed in waiting for the right person and the right time.

That time would be on his wedding night, scheduled in five weeks, mid July.

XxXxXxX

Kurt pushed the cart with a medium speed as the orange sky blackened. He was due home over an hour ago. The Bakery would have already closed, his father would have already went upstairs, into their living space, and sat down in the master bedroom, a book in hand.

Just a street away from his destination, Kurt ended up tripping over his own feet, his hands slipping and his ass landing on the ground with an uncomfortable thud. Blinking the pained, surprised tears from his eyes, Kurt watched the cart roll a few inches away from his foot and stop. He then sighed with relief, just as a finger jabbed softly at his shoulder.

Kurt jumped away, bringing his eyes up to look at the darkened figure, and the warm, hazel eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was not expecting such a response! I am so thankful for all of the alerts (30+!) And a big thanks for those of you who reviewed! Sorry this chapter is short, next one should be longer.**

**Just a note: Blaine is older than Kurt in this, but not by much. It just makes it easier for me to write.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. **

XxXxXxX

Blaine Anderson wasn't the type of person to stay and talk for long. He did what he wanted, which usually wasn't the best option, and still, all the people of Dalton Kingdom loved him.

Ever since his elder brother, Cooper, had left the family to live in a small town (accompanied by his girlfriend) Blaine was next in line to be king. The only problem? Finding someone to rule by his side.

He _could_ ask Sebastian to be his groom, as the two knew each other well. They knew each others bodies better than they knew one another's personality, but they were still familiar in some way.

Speaking of the brown haired man, Blaine was currently in a bed with him. Being _oh so logical_, he decided to stay away from his troubles by having pointless sex.

"Were you going?" came a low murmur from the bed, Sebastian resting his head on his hand as Blaine stood.

"I really have to go. Appointment."

"Since when have you cared about appointments?" The taller man raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

"My personal life has nothing to do with you."

"Says the man who let's me suck his-"

"Shut up." Blaine whispered harshly, one hand on his hip, the other playing with the cap that was just placed on his head. "That still doesn't change the fact that I have to go."

Blaine Anderson wasn't the type of person to stay and talk.

XxXxXxX

McKinley wasn't a place Blaine visited often.

The roads were poorly smoothed, violence wasn't unknown, and a good portion of the people weren't in a great place. On the bright side, the women were beautiful, the children were every word in the definition of cute, and the men were certainly pleasant to look at. It was still a wonderful place to go to once in a while.

XxXxXxX

As the sun fell further and the wind grew stronger, Blaine's palm ended up planted firmly on the top of his head. And then he stopped, a soft rumbling sound entering both ears. Blinking against the whips of air, the young prince looked behind him, curiously tilting his head to the side.

It was coming from some sort of cart, halfway down the road. He couldn't tell who exactly was pushing it, but they looked like they were in a hurry.

Then, everything happened at once.

There was a shriek, a thud, and suddenly a cluster of limbs just ten feet away. The cart came to a slow stop, and the person, a young man as far as Blaine could tell, sat brokenly on the road. Blaine ran into action, shouting a raspy "Hey!" before he ended up beside the brunet boy. One finger reached out to poke at the clothed shoulder. He was replied with a jump, and the most gorgeous eyes he has ever seen, meeting his own.

"I, uh," Blaine could barely speak. The man by his side was beautiful, dressed in a baby blue tunic and tight pants, eyes wide and hair hanging limply on his forehead. "I called to you, but you didn't answer." he finished, smile finding it's way onto his face.

"I'm sorry, I guess I didn't hear you..." and holy shit, even the boys voice was amazing. High and light, maybe a little bit breathy.

"That's alright. Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

"N-no. I think I can manage." the unnamed boy smiled as well.

XxXxXxX

"So, do you come here often?" the brunet asked, hands back on the carts handle, pushing it forward. Blaine had insisted to walk Kurt home, not giving him any time to answer.

"Not usually, I live in Dalton."

"Oh lucky you." he moved to bump their shoulders together, but nervously changed his mind. "Can I- can I ask you something? I don't want to overstep or anything..."

"You're not."

"Okay... um, what's your name?"

"Blaine, and yours?"

"Kurt."

"Kurt?" Blaine smiled as the name rolled off his tongue. "That is a beautiful name," they both stopped as the prince took the pale boys hand, pressing his lips on top of it briefly "For a beautiful person."

Yes, it was cheesy, but the blush that bloomed on Kurt's face was worth it.

"W-well," Kurt breathed, obviously flustered. "This is my stop. Maybe I'll see you again?"

"I sure hope that we will." Blaine smirked, running his thumb over the other boys hand before letting it go. "I would love that."

His eyes raised to the small building, at least three stories high. _Hummel's Bakery_, the sign read. His eyes trailed down the street, mentally drawing himself a map. When he looked back, Kurt nodded, taking a step backwards. Kurt's eyes trailed away to look at the copper door knob, and back to Blaine. Concentrated eyes memorized the younger's features.

"A-anyway, I really need to go." Kurt stuttered under the intense gaze. his hand grasped the knob, turning as he pressed the cart against the door and pushing it a few inches forwards.

XxXxXxX

Kurt was right, his father had closed up shop and went to bed. Soft snores leaving his mouth where he sat in the rocking armchair.

The brunet had placed the cart in the corner of the bottom floor as soon as he came in, locking the door a few moments later. He climbed two sets of stairs and walked down a short hallway, entering his room after checking on his dad. Immediately, he changed into night clothes.

Kurt slipped into unconsciousness that night with a smile on his face.

XxXxXxX

Blaine walked through the double doors, his mother instantly at his side asking the stupidest questions, all of them left unanswered. _Where were you?_ Like she needed to know.

He walked up a long flight of stairs and fell face first into his pillow as soon as he entered his bedroom. Too overwhelmed to change, Blaine just curled into a ball on his side and fell asleep to the thought of_ him_.

From the moment his eyes landed on the pale, long limbed boy, Blaine decided that he would make Kurt Hummel his.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm am so, so sorry. I know that most meme fills update pretty much everyday, and I don't. I have a ton of things going on right now that leave me with little time to write, but I am trying. Once again thank you to everyone who reads/follows/favorites/reviews. I said that last time my update was going to be longer, and therefore, it is longer. So, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any shape or form.**

XxXxXxX

The next day was a Monday, the shop open bright and early with little question from Burt, the boys father. Mercedes strolled in two hours after opening, paying for a loaf of bread and a heart shaped cookie for some unnamed boy of her's. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I just want to see if I know him, 'Cedes." the brunet complained, rubbing a table with a damp, warm cloth. "I won't talk to him or anything-" Kurt cut himself off with a squeak as two hands were placed on his hips. He was pulled back in a dip and lips covered his own in a soft kiss. When the other pulled away, Kurt could see the face of his attacker. "Derek!" he giggled, standing straight again. "You scared me."

"That was the point." Derek smiled, keeping his hands on Kurt's waist as he stood behind him, chin sitting on one broad shoulder. "I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight? We haven't spent much time together lately."

Mercedes looked at the scene play out in front of her, as Kurt bit his lip in thought. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess it depends on what time."

"I'm thinking maybe when the sun sets?" he pondered, and Kurt relied with a nod.

"Okay that sounds good. I'll see you then?"

Derek smiled, peppering his fiancé's cheek with kisses before he agreed. Swinging the two of them side to side, cheeks pressed together and chin on Kurt's shoulder, Derek started to speak. "Do you have a lot of work today?"

Kurt took a second to think about it. "Dad gave me a list. I think about... ten orders were put in yesterday to be delivered today? Why? You want to help?" he teased, shaking his shoulder.

"I would love to help." Derek confirmed, letting go of Kurt and walking the kitchen a few feet behind them.

XxXxXxX

Blaine was back in McKinley the next day, the same cap perched on his head and a renewed smile on his face. He waved to all the friendly looking villagers as he waled by. It was noon. The sun shining over the heads of children that played in homemade water puddles and chased around collared dogs. Blaine watched as an old woman scolded a child for taking their neighbors flowers and he laughed quietly for a moment, then continued his stroll.

Something down the road caught his eye. It was Kurt, looking as gorgeous as ever in the daylight, cart standing at his side. He was talking to a small, brunette girl who was dramatically waving her arms around. Beside him was a man, a few years older than Blaine maybe, but defiantly taller. He had his hand on Kurt's back, fingers sprawled out, and a grin on his face.

Anger flowed through Blaine's system. Whoever that guy was, Blaine didn't want him all over Kurt like that.

The trio talked for a little while longer until the girl pouted and walked off, leaving Kurt and the dark blond haired man laughing.

"Excuse me?" a breathy voice asked from behind Blaine, and he turned to the source. A young woman, about twenty, was standing there. "I don't mean to bother you or anything, but you've been staring at the same spot for the last ten minutes. You okay?"

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt one more time before focusing on the girl in front of him. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern." he stuck out his hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Quinn." the blonde chuckled, shaking his hand with her own and walking around to stand by his side, facing Kurt. Blaine mimicked her. "So, is that what you're staring at?" she asked, vaguely pointing to the two. The prince nodded. "That's Kurt." she clarified.

"Alright. And who is that man beside him?" he tried to ask calmly, but it came out more of an angry spat.

"That's Derek, his fiancé." the world just seemed to stop for a moment, and jealousy pounded through the prince's veins. As much as Blaine wanted to say that Kurt was his and that he saw him first, Blaine couldn't. Those were lies. He didn't even know what kind of person Derek was or what kind of relationship those two had, but Blaine instantly hated it, and more so, _him_. That guy didn't deserve to hold Kurt, didn't deserve to have the boys flawless body or innocent demeanor. It wasn't fair.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked for the second time, face showing relaxed concern. Blaine shook his head mutely and the blonde moved to lightly touch his arm "What's wrong?"

The prince opened his mouth to answer, only to be abruptly cut off by another female voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Where the hell did you- Who're you?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the latina standing with a hand on her hip and her eyebrow raised in question. Quinn took a few steps closer to her. "This is Blaine." she gestured towards him. "And I was here the whole time, Santana. Maybe if you actually looked..."

Santana huffed and crossed her arms, whispering something that Blaine didn't catch into her friends ear. She smiled and faced the prince. "So what were you two talking about?" Quinn quickly answered, explaining how she had seen Blaine and how the two had gotten into a small discussion about Kurt. "Hummel?" Santana laughed, seemingly mocking. "Why? Got a little crush?" she nudged Blaine's arm with a friendly smirk.

"No." he responded nervously. "Not like it would matter anyway, Kurt engaged." frowning, Blaine shrugged his shoulders. Santana looked from Quinn and back to Blaine, giving him a soft smile, not like the smirk he previously witnessed.

"So you do like Hummel?"

Blaine nodded curtly, his eyes concentrated on her face. "Why wouldn't I? He's just so..." _gorgeous, beautiful, so innocently sexy that makes me just want to-_ Blaine cut himself off, searching for something to say that wasn't lewd. "...Perfect."

"Perfect?" Quinn asked. "Have you even spoken to him?"

"Of course I have."

"How many times?" Santana chipped in.

"...Once." the two girls snickered. "What?"

"You've only talked to him once," the latina met his eyes. "And you're in love with him?'

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together. "I didn't say that." he just wanted Kurt for one night, he wasn't in love with him. "I don't feel that way about him." it wasn't like he was lying.

Santana's smirk grew larger as she suddenly understood. "So you just want to sleep with him?" She voiced Blaine's thoughts, and he nodded hesitantly, causing the other to chuckle loudly. "Good luck, buddy. Hummel's a prude."

"What do you mean?"

"Kurt doesn't want to be intimate with anyone before he's married." Quinn answered, shifting her feet slightly and scanning the area. A quiet moment passed between the three until she tapped Santana on the shoulder and waved to a blonde, bubbly girl with a basket full of apples in her hand. "It was great talking to you." Quinn turned her attention back to him. "But we really have to go." Santana quickly agreed, patting the prince on the shoulder and running off with Quinn, leaving Blaine suddenly alone.

He smiled and gave the dirt a small kick, causing a cloud of dry sand to form by his feet. Kurt was more interesting than he thought.

XxXxXxX

Five hours had passed since Kurt and his fiancé had separated, Derek telling him to go home after a long day of work, instructing him to eat and get dressed in something nice. Of course, Kurt had listened to him.

He was now well fed, along with the rest of his family, and dressed appropriately in a loose green tunic and pair of black pants. As the sun continued to lower, Kurt put on a knitted cardigan sweater and slipped on a pair of shoes.

"Finn," he called to his step-brother, who was seated rather comfortably on their couch. "I'm going out soon." Finn gave a slight nod in his direction. "I'll be at Derek's if you absolutely need something. Try not to bother me though, please." the taller of the two nodded again, more firmly from where his nose was planted in a book. "Are you even listening to me?" Kurt grabbed the book from his hands.

"Dude," Finn complained, bringing himself to a stand. "I was reading that!"

"Did you even hear what I said?" the shorter of the two asked, crossing one arm over his chest and holding the book at a distance.

"Yes, I heard you." Finn sighed, grabbing the book back with ease and flipping through the pages, mumbling about losing his spot.

"It's a children's book, Finn, not like you got very far anyway..." the taller stuck his tongue out at him, which Kurt was happy to return the gesture.

"I'll make sure that Burt knows you're out, 'kay?"

"Alright, thank you, Finn."

"No problem."

XxXxXxX

He'd been walking outside for five minutes before a familiar, dark figure came into his view. The corners of Kurt's lips bolted upwards. He walked faster towards the man until he was just a few feet away. "Blaine!" he called, raising his left hand in the air to wave at him.

The hazel-eyed man turned around at the sound of the boys voice. He immediately brightened up, waving back and walking closer to him. "Kurt," he breathed, grinning at the brunet. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt chuckled, somewhat nervously. "I'm going to go visit someone." he answered. "I thought you lived in Dalton, what are you doing out at a time like this?"

Blaine gave him a toothy smile. "I was here this morning, seeing a friend." he lied, shrugging, then meeting Kurt's eyes. "Our meeting must have gone on longer than expected."

"It must have. Are you going home now?" Kurt quizzed, moving to stand beside him, then in front.

Blaine body moved to follow instantly. "I should be, my mothers probably worried." that wasn't a lie. The current queen of Dalton was most likely asking all of the guards where Blaine had ran off to and asking all the maids where they last saw him. Kurt didn't need to know all of that though, as he just nodded in understanding.

"I really should get going as well." he concluded, taking a few steps backwards. "It was lovely seeing you again, but I'm going to be late." Kurt waved his fingers, his expression apologetic.

"It was great seeing you again too, Kurt." Blaine smiled, teeth shining in the falling sunlight. "Have fun tonight."

"I'm sure that I will, thank you." Kurt gave him one more curt smile before jogging off in the other direction.

XxXxXxX

"You seem happy." Derek observed after he gave the brunet a quick kiss at the door, Kurt happily kissing back. "What's going on?"

"I'm getting married to you, aren't I?" Kurt shrugged, playing with the buttons on his cardigan. Derek laughed and moved away from the doorway to let his fiancee pass.

"You look lovely." Derek breathed, closing the door behind the pale teen. He walked closer to him, putting his hands on Kurt's chest and undoing the two buttons, sliding the knitted material off of his shoulders and placing the cardigan on one of the hooks near the door. "There, now I can see more of you." he smiled, wrapping both arms around the brunet's waist and pulling Kurt to his chest. "You're also cold. C'mon, let's go warm you up."

Kurt smiled as Derek walked the two of them deeper inside the small, two room house. "I'm fine." he objected. "What about you? Have you eaten dinner yet?" silence. "I'm making you something-"

"Kurt, please, don't worry about it. I'll be fine until tomorrow. We don't have any food here anyway..." he mumbled the last part. Kurt sighed and let it go, knowing that there was no way to convince him otherwise.

"Alright then, but I will be feeding you tomorrow. No excuses." Derek rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "It's really nice outside tonight. Do you want to watch the sky with me?" Kurt asked, feeling the other nod against his shoulder a second later.

"Lead the way."

XxXxXxX

Kurt should wear more green, Blaine concluded as he walked through the opening gates of Dalton. Green brought the less dominant colors out of the boys eyes, making them appear less of the usual bright blue. So wide, curious and innocent...

"Stupid Derek." he muttered to himself, kicking a rock that once lied peacefully in front of him. It's not fair that he gets to see Kurt in his most personal moments. Like when he wakes up and his hair is all puffy from his pillow, when he's sweaty from a long days work, or when he cries. _I bet he's beautiful when he cries... _Blaine pondered. "Not fair..." he whined, sounding half his age.

"What's not fair?" a voice said, for the third time today, from behind him. He turned to see the face of Sebastian, arms crossed over his chest. "What's going on? I haven't seen you in a while"

"It's been a day, Sebastian." the shorter man sighed. "And I've been really busy."

"With what? Appointments?" the brunet mocked, stepping closer. "Does it have anything to do with why you went to McKinley today?"

Blaine paused, his eyebrows knitting together. "How did you know that?"

"Saw you leave." Sebastian shrugged. "You look distressed." he pointed out and smirked. "I know a way to get all that stress out."

Blaine cocked his head to the side and shook it a few seconds later. "I'm already past curfew-"

"Not like that stopped you before."

A look of thought appeared on the princes face before he nodded, following the taller man down a few darker streets and into an all too familiar house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so late! A friend of mine unfortunately died in an accident a day after I got back, and I haven't really been in a writing mood since then. On another note, I am finally getting somewhere! As fun as a build up is to read, it's boring to write (imo). Chapter 5 should be up faster, and this **_**will **_**be finished before summer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

XxXxXxX

"She was here a moment ago." Kurt said, kneading bread dough in his hands, sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

"Did she say where she was going?" Finn asked in return as he adjusted the oven.

"No, she just walked in, asked for you and then walked off when I told her that you were busy."

"Dammit," Finn breathed, slapping his palm into his forehead. "She probably thinks I'm with Quinn or something..."

"Finn, can I be honest with you?" Kurt asked, his arms pausing. "I really don't care."

"Hey, man, that's not fair. You talk all the time and I listen to you. Remember that time when you and-"

"Blaine."

"-What? No, we were talking about Rachel."

"Blaine!" he called louder, ignoring his brother. The shorter male looked up, hazel eyes meeting blue.

XxXxXxX

Blaine came home with a raging headache, in the middle of the night. Just as he thought, the queen was in the master bedroom, curled up in her husbands arms, softly sleeping. King Anderson put a finger to his lips and mouthed _"We'll talk about it in the morning."_

He slept until early noon, then had gotten a short lecture from his father about curfew. Which in Blaine's opinion, was a load of bull.

And then he found himself walking down the smooth, paved road that soon met with a dirt one.

He had a plan this time - well he had one last time, but unfortunately Kurt was occupied. Now, however, he was going through with it.

His plan? Seduce Kurt. So far, the boy had seemed oblivious to the way Blaine looked at him, spoke to him. Hopefully that would change soon. As intriguing as the teens innocence was, it was impossible that he was _that_ pure. He must've masturbated before, or mess around with someone. Nineteen years of non sexual activity seemed unlikely.

Much thought wasn't put into as how he would seduce the slightly younger male. Maybe give him the smoulder, or blunt wanting looks. Oblivious as the brunet was, he couldn't have been that clueless. Right?

He had met with Kurt again today, as intended, and quickly made his way over as he was called. A much taller man was by Kurt's side, short, light brown hair and a blank, confused expression. "I didn't know you worked here." Blaine said, leaning against the counter, smiling.

Kurt returned the kind look as he continued to knead soft dough. "My dad owns it." he clarified. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine chuckled. "My mother asked me to stop by and get her some bread. This bakery was a friends recommendation." the lie came out of his mouth smoothly. Studying Kurt's face, he realized the boy was beginning to blush.

"That means a lot to me that someone would tell you about us. Thank you for stopping by, Blaine." he grinned, moving the large ball of dough to a farther back counter, near a couple of trays. "We have some bread in the oven, it's almost done. You'll just have to wait a few seconds."

"Sounds good to me."

Blaine watched as Kurt formed the dough into loose loaves and sat them on the lukewarm tray, pushing them across the counter and closer to the awaiting oven. The tallest of the three, standing awkwardly, moved towards the brunet a few moments later. He whispered into the pale boys ear, and Kurt nodded. The lanky boy left quickly, untying his apron on his way out the door.

"Finn was going to see of he could find his girlfriend." Kurt must've saw the confused look on Blaine's face. "Good thing I don't have to worry about that." he muttered.

Blaine knew the answer, but asked anyway. "Why not?"

"I'm gay, and I'm getting married soon. I won't have to worry about jealously or anything." he stated. The certainty in his voice made Blaine cringe, but he continued to speak calmly.

"When are you getting married?"

And then Kurt looked hesitant, just like when the two of them had first met, and he was silent for a couple of short seconds. "In a few weeks."

Blaine nodded. "Have you ever thought about, I dunno, cheating on him?" he asked, changing the subject. Kurt tensed.

"Of course not." he said, defensive, as he eyed Blaine. "I'm in love with Derek."

Well that didn't go as the prince planned. Blaine deepened his gaze and spoke seductively. "You would leave him? Not even for one night?"

Kurt just stood innocently, in a somewhat startled posture. "I don't get what your getting at." he explained. Blaine mentally face palmed, cursing quietly as Kurt went to go get a wash cloth. When he came back, the brunet started to clean excess flour off of the counter.

"Who was that guy you were with when I came in?"

"Hmm? Oh, that was Finn. He's my step brother." Kurt answered, mumbling to himself afterwards. He seemed to decide on something and walked a few meters to row of multiple cupboards. Blaine watched as he squatted, the top of his shirt riding up and revealing a strip of pale skin. Kurt was taking pots out and setting them beside him, moving around the rest of them until he found what he was looking for.

Kurt stood, hazel eyes _not_ watching his rear end, and sat the frying pan on the closest flat surface. Blaine jumped into action and took the unused pots, stuffing them back into the bottom cupboard. Kurt turned and jumped slightly in surprise, but soon a smile broke out onto his face.

"You're so nice, thank you, Blaine."

"It's my pleasure." the other nodded, chuckling. "Do you need help with anything?"

Kurt kept on grinning, practically skipping over to the stove and placing his frying pan on it. "If you're not busy, I'd love your help."

That day, Blaine spent the whole day in the _Hummel's Bakery _kitchen, bumping hips with the brunet as they walked past each other.

XxXxXxX

In five days, Blaine had learned a lot about Kurt. He wasn't expecting the timid boy to open up to him do much.

For starters, the brunet took part in his village's choir and he had met a majority of his friends there. He sings along with them every Saturday, and Blaine made a mental note to go and watch him sometime.

Kurt had dreams of singing to large crowds of people, he loves fashion, he reads poetry in his free time. The two of them had met up in the market place, Kurt goes there once a week, and had gotten into a conversation. It eventually progressed into Blaine walking with the teen until they reached his house. Blaine found out that Kurt has a step mother (she greeted them as they walked through the door) and that his father didn't look like the baker type of man. Kurt explained later that his mother had taught his dad how to bake when he was younger. Blaine always wondered about his mother...

He also wondered if he could possibly have Kurt for more than just one night. Would Kurt sleep with him more than once. Was this about sex anymore? Blaine stood in the middle of his bathroom, confused.

XxXxXxX

It took a restless night, and a few hours with his face against his kitchen table until Blaine had gotten a pretty good idea of what he was feeling. He wanted to know what Kurt looked like when he first got up, what side of the bed he slept on, how he took his coffee, his face when he couldn't chose between this shirt or that one. Blaine wanted to see matching rings on both of their fingers and he wanted them to walk hand in hand around his kingdom.

So he stood and walked the two blocks until he reached Nick's street. He told the well known blacksmith to make him the finest wedding band with the shiniest gems and lightest metals, big enough to fit a thin mans finger.

XxXxXxX

Kurt was washing wooden spoons in the sink, drying them and putting them away into assorted drawers. Blaine watched him through the main window of the bakery as the brunet made his way around the counters. Slowly, Blaine made his way to the entrance, knocking on the door with rough knuckles. He watched as Kurt looked up, confused, but walked over. The door opened and Blaine smiled (widely, yet not noticeably nervous).

"Blaine," Kurt breathed. "What are you doing here?" he moved out from the doorway, motioning the prince to step forward and into the building. Blaine noticed that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt that fell low on his hips. He wore the same one a few days ago, where they met up in front of a church near the gates of Dalton. Kurt had convinced him that he was just walking by, and Blaine was silently grateful that he wasn't questioned.

"I needed to tell you something." the prince spoke once the two of them stood inside. "Can I?"

Kurt looked at him, puzzled. "You don't need to ask, Blaine. You can tell me anything." he smiled reassuringly. "But can you hold that thought? I really need to finish these dishes." he the pointed apologetically towards the pile of greased trays. The prince nodded towards them, showing wordless understanding.

Kurt turned left to finish his chore, Blaine watching him as he walked away. Someone would have to be blind to not see how nice of an ass the boy had. His hips were just as lovely, swaying slightly as his legs moved. Blaine wondered of he did this without knowing, of it was natural.

"I'm almost done!" Kurt called over the banging of pans a minute later. The brunet set the soapy dishes into a bucket of clear water, then sat them on a drying rack that stood over a towel. "I'll leave them there to dry." he explained. Blaine just nodded, eyeing the boy who whipped his hands on his pants before sitting in front to the prince at one of the circular tables near the door. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked, dimples appearing in cheeks as the corners of his lips shot upwards.

Blaine swallowed before he began to speak. "I don't think you realized this, Kurt, but I have been treating you kindly ever since what have met."

"Ever the gentleman." Kurt interrupted playfully, softly giggling.

"Y-yeah, about that." Blaine chuckled nervously. "I thought that maybe if I was really nice to you, you'd sleep with me." he rushed out, refusing to look the other man in the face. "And then I met some girls who said that you're a virgin and you were getting married and you wouldn't stop talking about how much you loved this guy and-" he cut himself off, swallowing and taking a deep breath. "Kurt, I realized that I don't want to have sex with you and leave. I really want to have a life with you." Blaine then stood and walked to stand at Kurt's side, the teenager turning his chair to face him.

Kurt's face was a sudden pink as he watched the prince get on one knee and fumble with something in his pocket. "Blaine, what are you-"

"Kurt Hummel?" the brunet quieted. "I know I met you just a week ago, and I know you love your fiancé, but I've been searching for years to find someone like you." he pulled a small box from his pocket and held it in the palm of his hand. "You are the most passionate, beautiful man I have ever met. I don't want you for one night, Kurt, I want you forever." the box opened and Kurt's faint feeling escalated. "Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I've realized that I do a shit ton of time skips, mainly because I'm lazy and terrible at describing things. Anyway, here is the longest chapter so far! Next one may be longer, depends on what words my brain decides to use (spoiler alert: smut!) Thank you to all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, they all made me smile :) **

**IMPORTANT: I heard that FF is deleting stories with sexual content. If they take down my story, you can always find it on my Scarves And Coffee account (under the same pen name: scarvesandcoffee (dot) net (slash) viewuser (dot) php(question mark) uid=4638 ) Just add a period where it says (dot) a slash where it says (slash) and so on.**

**Disclaimer: RIB+ is not me. **

XxXxXxX

The band was a light silver, sky blue gems and clear crystal bulbs pressed into it's surface. Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't think it was beautiful. He wondered how Blaine knew the size of his finger, but settled on that he had guessed. Looking up from his staring contest with the ring, he met hazel eyes.

"B-Blaine," he stopped and cleared the lump from his throat. "You- you know that I can't." and_ god_, Kurt hated how he sounded so young and vulnerable.

"I know that, Kurt, but I was hoping that maybe you'd-"

"I'd what? Leave my fiancé? Is this some kind of joke?" he demanded.

Blaine seemed taken aback. "Wh- no! This isn't a joke! I'm in love with you!"

"Well I'm already in love with someone else!"

"Kurt, please, consider this. "

"Why should I?"

Blaine opened his mouth to argue, but closed it as he thought through the question. "Listen," he said after a few short moments of silence. "This may come off as a surprise to you, but I so happen to be the prince of Dalton kingdom, and I need to marry before I become king." Blaine was expecting to get a thoughtful look from the younger male, however Kurt looked even more angry.

"You were going to use me." he spat, standing and walking away from Blaine. "You already were using me." his eyes narrowed and the other got off of his knee, fearing the anger he had never seen from the lithe baker. "I'm just a toy to you, aren't I?"

"No, Kurt, of course not. I was-"  
"You were going to use me for sex, and now you want me just so you can be rule some strict, uptight kingdom!" the shorter opened his mouth to argue, promptly getting cut off by the furious Kurt. "Don't lie to me!"

"I never actually lied to you, though!" Blaine shouted, grasping the velvety box tight in his hand. "You never asked me anything to do with this, I never lied!"

His voice echoed throughout the room, followed by heavy breaths that promised tears. Kurt looked down at the ground, a salty trail dropping down his cheek. Blaine silently put the box back into his pocket.

"I-" Blaine cleared his throat. "I meant it, Kurt. I never lied to you- about anything." the brunet refused to meet his eyes. "I love you, truthfully love you. I wouldn't make something like that up. When I said that I want to marry you, I meant it." he breathed the last three words, tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

Kurt mumbled something, causing the prince to ask him to repeat it. "...I think you should leave." his voice was a clearer murmur.

Blaine stood there, debating on wether to reach out to the brunet or to head back to Dalton by himself. His eyes moved around the room in a nervous pace.

"Blaine, please," the younger begged, looking up just slightly. "Just give me some time to think about this."

A soundless hope fluttered into Blaine's heart and he nodded, his face undecided to either smile or frown. "Sure, I'll come and see you tomorrow, okay?" he took the silence of the room as a yes, and he felt himself nod. "I'll be here at noon, as usual." he tried to chuckle, but the sound was caught in his throat. Kurt's head bumped up and down an inch as he refused to meet the elders eyes.

Neither boy slept that night.

XxXxXxX

Blaine got up as soon as the sun raised the next morning, lazily getting dressed and sending slow, verbal goodbyes to the maids. He walked around Dalton until it was almost noon, then he walked down the familiar dirt path's of McKinley. His steps weren't happy and chipper as usual, instead they were a practised calm. He kept his fear hidden, forced it to the back of his mind.

When he arrived at his stop, he peered into the window. Kurt was standing there, his face buried into his dads shoulder. It wasn't hard to tell that he was crying. Finn and his mother, Carole, stood close by. Carole was stroking the shorter teen's back, Finn standing awkwardly at her side. For a moment, Blaine felt sad, felt guilty. He pushed those feeling back to be acquainted with his fear and knocked softly on the door. He heard a deep voice say something about being closed and he saw Kurt tense, but Blaine knocked again, a little louder.

Eventually, the boys father came and answered the door, leaving Kurt behind in the arms of his step-mother. "Can I help you?" he asked, voice gruff and demanding.

"Yes, you can. I am here looking for Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked politely. Kurt flinched.

"Now isn't a great time, come back tomorrow."

"I don't think you understand, sir. I need to speak to him." he ended with an annoyed growl, but the man stood solid in front of him. Blaine sighed. "May I please just speak to Kurt alone for a second?" he watched the other shift in front of him.

"Kid woke up this morning, wouldn't tell any of us what's wrong. Do you have anything to do with this?"

The prince's eyebrows knitted together and his eyes shot themselves downwards, then quickly back up. "I don't think I do, sir. Maybe if you let me talk to him I could figure it out. I'm Blaine, by the way." he stuck out his hand, fake smile plastered on his face.

The man shook his hand firmly. "Burt Hummel, none of that sir business." he took a step away from the door and allowed Blaine to enter. "I'll be upstairs for now," he told Kurt, then whispered in his ear. "Come and get me if anything bad happens." his reply was a silent nod.

"So," Blaine started once everybody left, moving closer to the taller boy. "Are you ready to talk about this?"

Kurt swallowed, relaxing slightly. "Since I am calmer now, yes I am." he shifted his feet from side to side. "I am really flattered, Blaine, I am, but I cannot marry you. I'm going to be marrying Derek soon. I can't just leave him. His parents are already working long hours and he has so many siblings to take care of, he barely has enough to eat! He was going to move in with us and then everything would be so much better for his family and-"

"What if I gave him a house."

"What?"

Blaine cleared his throat and looked into the eyes of a startled Kurt. "What if I gave him and his family a bigger house, some money and a few jobs?"

"There is also the fact that I'm not in love with you-"

"You haven't given yourself a chance to be." Blaine concluded, wanting so badly to reach out and pull the confused brunet into hug. He decided to place a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but immediately it was shrugged off.

"I just- Blaine I can't do that to him." he looked on the verge of tears, eyes becoming glassy and voice becoming thick. Blaine sighed, frustrated.

"Get your dad." his voice was icy when he spoke, startling Kurt as he jumped slightly.

"W-what-?"

"Get your dad, I have something to discuss with him." Blaine pointed towards the staircase and Kurt got the hint as he hesitantly walked up the steps, though the small thuds coming from bare feet sounded annoyed. He came down again a few moments later, his father trailing behind him.

"Wanna tell me what this is about?" Burt asked, standing beside his son with Kurt holding limply onto his arm.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I have called you down here to talk to you. I think it would be smart to tell you about my sudden-"

"Stupid." Kurt muttered.

"Proposal to your son- now before you get the wrong idea, I would like to say that I am completely in love with Kurt. He is, however, engaged as it is, right?"

Burt seemed frozen in his spot. His head shook slightly and he coughed. "Y-yeah, he's engaged. I won't have you stealing away my son just for your own gain!" he quickly added, patting Kurt on his shoulder as the brunet dropped his hand from his fathers arm and held the end of his shirt instead.

Blaine chuckled. "No, sir, stealing won't be necessary. Kurt here refuses to marry me, so I made up a deal, which he also declined. So how about this," he took a breath and looked Kurt in the eyes. "If you refuse to marry me, then I will have no choice but to take down your business and take you from your home." he spoke in a certain, clear voice. Kurt's eyes turned a fearful blue, his grip on his father shirt becoming loose and his arm falling to his side.

"Excuse me!" Burt rumbled, looking down at Blaine with an eyebrow raised. "Who do you think you are? You have no control over my house-"

"Actually, sir, I do. I'm from the Kingdom of Dalton, which in case you forgot, rules over your little town. Also, I happen to be next in line for king, so I have every right to kick you out of your own home." he finished with a cocky smile. Kurt looked like he was holding back tears, wether they be sad or angry, Blaine couldn't tell, and his father had a puzzled expression.

"You-" Burt cleared the lump in his throat. "You can't do that. My bakery is my shop and..." he trailed off and Blaine decided to speak again.

"You may keep your home if Kurt marries me."

"Kurt," Burt looked at the brunet. Kurt was paler than usual, looking worried and sick. "Please, buddy, you know what this place means to us. You'll still be able to- he'll be able to visit, right?"

"Of course, but he'll have to be under supervision."

Burt pulled his son into a tight, side hug, Kurt snuggling into the embrace. A hesitant kiss was placed on the top of his head. "Kurt," Burt said as the said teen buried himself further into his father shoulder. "Buddy, can I talk to you fro a moment?" Kurt nodded against him and the two Hummel's walked deeper into the bakery.

Blaine waited patiently, his posture straight and his mouth closed. It took ten minutes until he saw both the brunet and his father again, longer than he had expected, but Blaine didn't audibly complain. He watched as Burt gave a silent, forceful nod and looked at the floor, whispering. "Fine. He'll do it."

Kurt didn't sat anything. His back was hunched as white, dry streaks painted his cheeks.

XxXxXxX

The following week was one of the busiest Blaine has ever witnessed. Burt had to sign a contract, giving permission for his son to be wed, and if anything went wrong, his property would be taken away from him. Kurt signed it as well, quiet and with a look in his eyes that couldn't be distinguished.

He had let Kurt spend Tuesday with Derek, letting him explain his absence and why the two would be separating. Blaine stood twenty feet away from them both, but he could still see the dark look in the blond's eyes when he turned his way. Blaine walked closer and helped Kurt explain that Derek would be getting a new house for his family, and he would give all of the adults jobs. The man seemed okay with this as he grabbed Kurt by his hips and pulled him into a hug. The brunet sobbed softly into his chest. Blaine explained that Derek would be invited to the wedding, but he declined.

Kurt left his ex-fiancé with a drawn out kiss on the lips, and his old engagement ring threaded through chain, placed around his neck. Derek didn't see Kurt again after that.

On Wednesday, invitations were handed out and dressings were scheduled for later that evening. The Hummel's and Hudson's were attending, as well as Kurt's friends and everyone in Dalton could come.

Thursday, Friday and Saturday consisted of finishing up the planning (seeing as the current king and queen of Dalton had most of it sorted out since their second son was two). Colors were picked, yet the theme was traditional. Blaine had picked out sky blue and silver for the main colors, thinking that it would make his fiancé's eyes sparkle. Five chefs were hired, as well as Kurt's weekend choir.

They celebrated their union on Sunday, an hour long ceremony and a five hour long dinner.

XxXxXxX

Kurt got ready with the help of a few maids, Rachel and Mercedes. He wore a white tunic, the sleeves ending at his elbows and made out of a wavy material that landed mid-thigh. His pants were tight and black, as usual, but this time they ended just below his knees. Flat, sky blue shoes were on his feet, matching the silk sash that was wrapped around his waist. His hair was combed out by Rachel. One of the kings men yelled into the room _"five minutes!" _and Kurt's friend's quickly kissed him on both of his cheeks before they left. The maids told him, exactly four minutes later, that he was to go out the door and walk down the aisle. Alone.

He kissed the ring on the chain necklace before heading towards the door, step after step until he was standing at the beginning of a smooth strip of fabric, making a path down a long hall.

XxXxXxX

The ceremony really wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Boring was a more accurate way to describe it. The brunet walked down the hall with his hands clasped together in front of him, hovering over his tummy. Blaine looked at him with admiration when the two met eyes, causing Kurt to blush and look away quickly. His fiancé had on black pants, same coloured shoes and a white dress shirt, with a sky blue flower in the pocket, half of the stem and all of it's petals showing.

The priest talked for most of the time, saying nothing about religion on Kurt's request. Blaine slid the band onto his finger easily, saying something that Kurt didn't even try to catch. He slid the other ring - they were no where near identical, Kurt's being shiny and full of crystal stone, while Blaine's was the same metal with an odd pattern etched into it - onto his soon to be husband's hand.

Then the priest told them that they are now together (death do us part) and that they may kiss. Their first press of lips felt odd to the brunet, seeing as he was used to Derek's brief and soft kisses. Blaine's lips were different. They were rougher in texture and it seemed as through Blaine was slightly more forceful. They broke apart only a few seconds later with a light smack, the whole building quiet. Kurt's blush only deepened when Blaine pulled him closer by the waist, their chests making contact, and desperately covered the brunet's mouth with his own.

Kurt was lost in the sound of the crowd suddenly clapping, cheering, his own palms coming up to rest flatly on Blaine's chest. His mind seemed undecided whether to cling onto the slightly older male, or push him away. He ended up leaving his hands limp where they already were.

When Blaine pulled away, he pecked the brunet's lips once more before pulling him completely against him and kissing his cheek, the group of people refusing to silence.

XxXxXxX

Kurt thought that dinner would have been terrible too. He had happily been reduced to being the teen in the corner who was surrounded by choir friends, instead of meeting his now in-laws. He talked with Quinn and Santana, who told him about their meeting with the prince. Mercedes and Rachel didn't say much, just openly listening in on the two skinny girls story. Brittany, Santana's girlfriend, told Kurt that he looked pretty, and the brunet replied with a thank you and a compliment in return.

Blaine came up behind him, grabbing at his arm, and pulled him away while Kurt was in the middle of a wilting conversation. The brunet was tense, but made himself relax under the hands that he had to get used to. "I want you to meet my family." Blaine announced in his ear, holding his husband closer. Kurt silently nodded.

Soon enough, the newlyweds were standing in front of a middle aged couple, dressed in what looked as expensive material. Kurt shyly stuck out his hand after Blaine introduced him. The queen shook his outstretched hand tenderly, different than the kings firm grip. There was another man there, younger than the two, who Kurt gave a timid smile to. His handshake had a protective vibe to it, strong and secure.

"This is my brother." Blaine explained from his side as said man dropped Kurt's hand. "Cooper, this is Kurt." Kurt smiled, genuinely, for the first time that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**3875 words! I feel accomplished! Only one or two more chapters left!**

**Warning: the following update is M rated and will contain mild(ish?) non/dub-con events. **

**Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own!**

**EDIT: There was something that the OP wanted, and I forgot to put it in. I just fixed that up.**

XxXxXxX

Kurt had spent the night getting introduced to many of Blaine's friends. Some men from his old high school his husband had told him about beforehand. He and Cooper got along well, and Kurt decided that he really liked the older man. He was funny, and instantly had a brotherly feel to him. Their parents were kind (the father a little odd maybe) and he wouldn't mind living in a house with them.

He had spent the last week denying the fact that he was getting married- no, not getting married, forced into a unwanted relationship. He liked Blaine, of course he did, they were friends, but he never wanted to be wed to him. Maybe they could keep acting like friends, two people who had a mutual liking to one another, living in a house together. Hopefully Blaine would go along with that.

Right now, his husband seemed to be acting the complete opposite of shy. He laughed along with the jokes that his friends tossed at him, chatting up a storm with his people (which Kurt had to admit, seemed nice) and whispering in his brothers ear, having the elder man chuckle. Kurt felt as if he was out of place, but said nothing as he nodded when addressed and answered small yes or no questions.

Dinner was great, although Kurt didn't eat much. He finished his freshly baked roll and waited patiently for everyone else to be finished. The choir sang sweetly for more than half of the evening, switching soloists constantly and throwing in a few group numbers. Kurt sang along quietly, facing his own friends, openly avoiding Blaine. Luckily, when the prince focused his attention back onto his husband, he didn't say much. They danced once, Kurt ignoring Blaine's plea for another one.

The wedding trailed on slowly for a few more hours, until the King and Queen thanked everybody for attending and supporting them. Kurt rolled his eyes, Mercedes joining him. Cooper stood with his parents and announced how happy he is, hinting that he would love to spend more time with his "baby brothers" husband. Burt, Carole and Finn were there, but said nothing.

The whole ceremony ended a few minutes later. Blaine took his husbands hand in his own - Kurt flinching away at first - and tugged him gently away from the large ballroom without any goodbyes to his friends or family.

The brunet only saw a glimpse of Blaine's house when he had first walked in, but was immediately rushed into a back room (which looked like a large closet, to be honest), was dressed, and then pushed back into the ballroom and down an aisle. Right now, however, Blaine was pulling him along until the two of them reached a large, thick staircase. He listened as the shorter male told him to come up, letting go of his hand for the time being. Kurt haven't realized how much he was shaking.

In the near distance, the sound of mumbles started to calm down, being replaced by tapping feet heading towards the front door. When Kurt reached the top step, everything from the first floor silenced. No more party, no more people. Just him, and Blaine.

Kurt's heart suddenly ran, beating fast, as he came to a conclusion that he was now _alone_. Blaine had the King and Queen for him, but Kurt didn't. None of his family are going to live with him, and certainly won't be here for him now. Not to mention his friends, who had a lesser chance of staying by his side.

"You coming?" Blaine asked, and Kurt saw that he had subconsciously followed him down a long hallway and ended up at a door being held open.

"Yeah." he stuttered in return, forcing heavy feet to keep moving.

Blaine, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He watched as his husband - _husband!_- walked slowly into his room. Once he stood in the middle of it, the prince went to go close and lock the door.

Kurt was looking around the room curiously, taking in all of the features. The wooden furniture, the expensive looking sheets and clothing spewed on the floor. A few toys, that appeared childish, were seated on top of a small table in the back corner. Blaine gestured to the end of the bed, and Kurt hesitantly sat down on it, the bed making little noise. His husband stood in front of him.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this." Blaine spoke after a few soundless moments. Kurt couldn't think of anything to say. He stayed quiet, staring a small piece of lint on the carpet lying by his feet. "I really cannot thank you enough for going through with this."

_Not like I really had a choice, but you're welcome_ Kurt thought bitterly, turning his head to the side to focus on an imaginary ant crawling on Blaine's dresser. Blaine looked down at him, then soon up as he moved to kneel in front of the brunet. He gently gripped his husbands chin, turning it so that he was looking into blue eyes. The prince stroked the pale cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"You're so beautiful..." he whispered before pulling the younger closer and pressing their lips together. The pressure didn't last long, as the kiss was chaste, coming from a place of caring.

"Blaine," Kurt spoke, the word coming out as a whimper. "I don't want to do anything tonight." he bit off the following _with you _that was itching at the back of his throat.

"But, Kurt," Blaine whined in reply. "I've been waiting forever for this. That week nearly killed me, but I respected you and waited until we were married." he pressed a quick kiss to the brunet's mouth. "I don't think I could wait any longer." he kissed him again, hands coming to rest on either side of Kurt's hips. Blaine gently pried the others lips open with his tongue, feeling Kurt shake as the younger gripped his own thighs, fingers clutching fabric. He obediently opened his mouth wider, eyes shutting tight.

Blaine's tongue snaked its way around the brunet's mouth, sliding across the back of Kurt's teeth and up the inside of his cheeks. Kurt fingers gripped his legs harder, making the prince chuckle softly.Blaine sucked his husbands bottom lip in between his own, causing the already red flesh to become bruised. Blaine mentally smirked, kissing the other briefly before standing up. Kurt looked at him curiously.

"Just getting undressed." Blaine confirmed, making the taller of the two cringe. Blue eyes wandered down the tan body in front of him as Blaine unbuttoned his shirt, hurrying off of his shoulders and onto the floor. His shoes joined the forming pile, along with socks and crisp dress pants. He now stood in only his underwear, gesturing for Kurt to stand. The other did so.

"I don't really-" Kurt started to mumble, but cut himself off, _arguing won't do anything _he scolded himself. Kurt shyly grabbed onto the sash around his waist. Blaine was there in an instant, untying the small bow behind Kurt, loosening the sheer tunic. The brunet blushed as he peeled the shirt off of his body. Kurt's flats were kicked off and then he stopped, fingers holding onto the waistband of his short pants.

Blaine finally noticed, through his haze, that Kurt wasn't moving. He briefly eyed the pale chest before covering his husbands hands with his own, ignoring the small jump of surprise, and slowly worked the pants down. They fell to the floor soundlessly.

Blaine suddenly pushed Kurt backwards, the back of the brunet's knees hitting the edge of the bed and causing him to tumble. Kurt squeaked, the bed making an _oof _as he landed on his rear. He looked up at Blaine sheepishly. The prince had an unreadable expression where he hovered above the other, Kurt taking in his muscled, tanned chest. The brunet gulped.

Continuing to push his husband's legs apart and his body back, Blaine placed himself in between Kurt's thighs, the others back pressed against a pile of pillows. Leaning further forward, Blaine pressed their fronts together, chest to chest, groin to groin.

Kurt gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, turning his head away. Blaine grasped his chin - just a mere two seconds afterwards - nudging his hand away with his own forehead and connecting their lips again. The kiss was more urgent than the last. The brunet, not knowing what to do with his hands, shyly held onto Blaine's shoulders as Blaine lowered himself as much as he could and started rocking his hips into Kurt's. Kurt keened into his mouth, the prince moaning back at the vibrations.

Blaine was the first to pull away, latching his lips to his husbands neck The skin instantly turned an embarrassed pink, followed by specks of purplish red from where Blaine sucked. He painted the ovals down a hairless chest, briefly kissing a nipple (causing Kurt to hold back a whine) and continued until his mouth reached Kurt's navel. Blaine pressed his lips to the skin around it, over it. The brunets legs were shaking from nervousness, especially when Blaine tucked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear. He stopped when he felt Kurt's upper body stiffen.

"You okay?" Blaine asked as he pulled away, looking into fearful blue eyes. Kurt wanted to smack him upside the head, yell at him that _of course he wasn't okay_, but his body refused to move.

"I'm nervous..." he settled on saying, voice quiet.

"You're a virgin, right?" Blaine asked, receiving a nod. He smirked. "Don't worry, beautiful," he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to the younger males hip. "I'll make this amazing for you." Kurt felt the slow drag of his final piece of clothing being pulled down his legs. Blaine moved away once it was off and Kurt snapped his legs shut, hands coming to rest on his knees. Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. "You're going to be fine." he said, dropping the clothing in his hand and taking the boys knees. He gently pried them apart again, Kurt quickly trying to cover himself up, failing to. "Just relax." Blaine said into his ear softly.

Kurt was having a hard time trying to. He had never been naked in front of anybody before, excluding his parents when he was just a child. Finn, Derek, and a few of his girl friends have seen him shirtless, but always in some kind of clothing that covered his lower half. Even if Kurt was more confident with his body, he still wouldn't have been able to stay still. He was nervous as fuck. Kurt never masturbated more than a handful of times, due to embarrassment. He didn't know what would happen, he wasn't experienced.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt stilled his wiggling the best he could, keeping his hands where they were. After a few minutes, Blaine took his wrists and pulled his arms away, placing them at his sides. Looking up at the prince, now nude, Kurt blushed deeply. He felt pressure on his cock where Blaine was once again pressed against, this time skin rubbing on skin. A unwanted, broken whiny moan fell from Kurt's mouth, his husband smiling in satisfaction.

"B-Blaine," Kurt stuttered, hands flying to the others shoulders and clutching tightly, snuggling the side of his face into the pile of pillows behind him. Blaine began to suck on his pulse point, causing the younger to moan again, quiet and seeming trying to cover up his sounds.

"I want to hear you, Kurt. Waited so long to hear you." words spewed from Blaine, hands moving down to grasp the brunet's ass. Kurt stiffed for a moment before forcing himself to relax again.

They rocked, mainly Blaine doing all of the work as his husband laid down on his back. Moans got louder, less controlled, when the prince decided to move on before anything became too good. He moved his hands further down on the teenagers ass, not getting a response, and gently spread pale cheeks. Kurt tensed for a moment, but when Blaine rubbed into him he exhaled hesitantly and calmed. Holding his breath, the prince pressed his index finger over Kurt's hole. Kurt paused, looking slightly confused, but grabbed Blaine's hair anyway and connected their lips again. He didn't want the prince to talk anymore.

Being careful not to move them drastically, the prince shifted slightly to open the drawer on his bed side table and pull out a bottle of oil. Moving Kurt's legs apart more, he slicked his fingers quickly (hoping that his husband wouldn't ask anything) and placed them back where they were a few minutes ago. Kissing the brunet hard, he circled the entrance and slowly pushed the tip of his finger inside. Immediately, Kurt let go of his lips and grabbed his wrist in alarm.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed, eyeing the wet hand curiously.

Blaine gulped, inaudible. "I'm- I was going to get you ready." his eyebrow raised as he concentrated in the younger males face. He looked utterly lost. "You actually don't know anything do you?" he chuckled the question. Kurt's cheeks tinted pink.

"I don't know much, no." he shrugged. "I know that your..." Kurt looked briefly down to the bulge in Blaine's underwear. "Goes...somewhere..."

The princes cock throbbed from the pure innocence radiating from the brunet. "You're going to be fine, promise." Blaine swore, kissing a pale forehead. Kurt still looked unsure. "Would you like it better if we weren't looking at each other?" the prince sighed, reviving a nod. Helping Kurt move into a hands and knees position, he moved one of the many pillows under his hips. Still, Kurt tried to move away from him. Blaine grabbed his hips, angling them appropriately in front of him.

The prince had been with many men before, but he had never spent the time to learn another persons body.

Kurt's cheeks were better naked, his pink, tight hole shining from the thin layer of oil rubbed into it. Blaine could've sworn his mouth was watering.

He leaned forward slowly, attempting not to startle his husband anymore, and pressed his lips to the small of Kurt's back. The brunet shivered, pulling away from Blaine for a second, but then resuming his spot again. The prince chuckled, the laugh coming from caring and not just from making fun. Kurt blushed all the same, nuzzling into the white sheet below his cheek. Rough lips continued their path down the pale boys back, stopping as soon as Blaine's mouth reached the pink rim. He pressed a hesitant kiss to the pucker, Kurt swallowing up a moan, and then the prince pushed his finger back in. Kurt didn't stiffen, even when Blaine started moving his finger in and out in even strokes.

He resisted the second one, but the digit slid in next to the first easily when the body relaxed. He listened as Kurt made these odd whining sounds, a mixture between wanting more and wanting to stop. Both fingers were moving in and out now, smoothly.

Kurt let the third one slip past muscle, instantly regretting it. There was now a stretch, more so than with the other two fingers. A low whine left his mouth, causing Blaine to slow down the motion of his hand and whisper gentle nothings into his ears.

"There you go, beautiful." his warm breath caressed Kurt's lobe. He felt the tension melt from the brunet's skin. "Almost there..." Blaine moved three fingers out, adding a forth as he pushed them back in. "You okay?"

"Uh-hun." Kurt replied, muffled from the pillow and mumbled through the pain. It surprised him, actually, how gentle his husband was being. He expected Blaine to just ram his dick inside, forgetting about Kurt's inexperience. Alas no, the man behind him was taking his time. It almost felt lovingly, but Kurt was quick to erase those thoughts from his head when a sudden moan was ripped from his throat.

A smirk of success appeared on Blaine's face. "Did I find it?" he asked, the pads of his fingers running up Kurt's inner walls.

Kurt tried to speak, getting cut off with another sigh of pleasure, then tried again. "W-what are you- what are you talking about?" he asked in a rush, a burning heat building in his groin.

"It's your prostate, Kurt." Blaine answered, playing with the nub as if to prove his point. He watched hungrily as the brunet withered into the bedding, moaning and sputtering.

"B-Blaine." Kurt said brokenly, clenching around Blaine's fingers and the prince could tell he was close. So, he pulled them out, ignoring the whine coming from pink lips and wiped his hand on the sheet below him.

Blaine slathered oil onto his swollen cock, hissing at the feeling, and cupped Kurt's hips to position himself. "I'm so glad to be your first, Kurt. Your only." he whispered, rubbing against the younger males ass. "You ready?"

Kirt stiffened, his own cock wilting slightly. He wasn't ready. His body may want this, but there was no way in hell that his mind did. He wanted his first time to be something along the line of romantic. He did not want to lose his virginity because he had to.

"No." he breathed, pulling away from Blaine fearfully. "I don't want this." he tilted his head up to face the prince, but found it unlikely as Blaine grabbed his shoulders and abruptly pinned him to the bed. He almost felt disgusted as the other started kissing across and down his neck.

"Don't say things like that, Kurt." Blaine warned. "You do want this, just look how hard you are for me." a hand wandered down to grab at his husbands cock, causing Kurt to squirm again.

"Blaine-"

"No." the prince interrupted, pressing harder against the boys ass and shoulder. "I've gave you a lot of things, I think you could pay me back." another kiss to his paled neck. "I've wanted you since the day I saw you, and now I'm getting your virginity. Don't take this away from me."

"Wait-" but he couldn't. He could feel the oil starting to get uncomfortably dry, so Blaine pushed the head of his cock into the unwilling entrance. Kurt gasped from underneath him, tensing as his hole fluttered. Thin fingers tangled themselves into the white sheets of the bed, clutching tightly and weeping into them. Blaine didn't stop. He continued to push until he bottomed out, hips flush with the round ass in front of him. He listened to Kurt cry out sadly, painfully. As much as he enjoyed the sound of virginity being cut open, Blaine hated it when Kurt cried.

Throughout the week before they were wed, he heard Kurt's sniffles and quiet sobs. He felt the cold, shaken presence of the boy. He listened to eerie silence, heavy and bothered breathing filling the area around them.

Blaine leaned forward more, Kurt's breath hitching, and kissed his temple, along with any other skin he could reach. He felt the other calm progressively, so the prince continued his gesture for a little while longer.

Kurt, meanwhile, was _not _having fun.

It hurt like a bitch, and being taken off guard wasn't fun either. He tried to concentrate on something else, but found himself unable to. Blaine's cock was throbbing deep inside him, the man shaking above him as he attempted to stay still. A few long moments later, he was warned with a kiss to the head before the length pulled out, then back in with gentle force. It stung, but the feeling soon passed.

"You're so amazing." Blaine groaned. "So tight and- hnng" his hips moved faster, pounding into wet heat. Hands moved across Kurt's body, rubbing across the back of his thighs and upwards to hold his ass. Undecided wether to ask Blaine to slow down or speed up, Kurt stayed quiet. At least he did, until-

"B-Blaine." he breathed when his husband finally hit that small ball of nerves buried deep inside of him. "Do-" he swallowed another whine. "Do that again." sighing in pleasure, Kurt raised his hips slightly higher in a more welcoming gesture.

As if on a mission, Blaine searched for his husbands prostate. Every time his cock dragged along it, Kurt let out a high pitched moan, knees becoming weak. Blaine had been hard since he watched the other get undressed in front of him, he wouldn't last now. Surrounded by heat, the smell of sex flowing throughout the room, Kurt's cock leaking the smallest bit of pre-come. His plan of going gentle and taking his time will have to wait. Grabbing the boys thighs, pulling them farther apart, Blaine pounded into Kurt.

The shriek that came from Kurt's lips was gorgeous, thoughtless and high. If this was painful, Kurt couldn't feel it over the pleasure that shook through his body with each fast thrust. His knuckles were turning white from his grip on the pillow below him, his elbow aching from where he was holding himself up. There were hot, wet kisses dripping down his shoulder as Kurt was covered by Blaine's torso. He was mumbling nonsense, sensing a familiar build of tightness inside of his lower abdomen.

"Blaine," he spoke, voice hoarse. "I'm close."

"So am I- oh god, Kurt." Blaine whispered back, the grip on the boys waist tight. He knew there would be bruises there in the morning. A rough palm cupped Kurt's cock, stroking it clumsily. Three seconds later and Kurt was coming, crying out Blaine's name. The prince pounded into the body messily, coming as he moaned out a broken "Kurt!" Kurt winced when a rush went through him. His body fell forward, upper half slumped together on top of a pile of pillows, damp from sweat and tears. Mind in space, he tried to regulate his breathing.

Blaine was still kneeling behind him. The prince watched his cock slip out, followed by a string of cum. If he haven't just orgasmed , Blaine would've gotten hard again. Kurt's hole was red, still shiny, and open, like he was begging to be fucked.

A finger reached out to stroke over the stretched skin, pulling back when a oversensitive whine left Kurt's lips. Blaine smiled, kissing the curve of his husbands ass before allowing him the comfort of lying down. Blaine followed, lying beside him with content, shut eyes.

They stayed silent, soaking up the heat of the room and calming their lungs. Blaine cracked open one eye and took in the beautiful man beside him. Drops of sweat rested on Kurt's forehead and in the crease of his neck, eyelashes fluttered perfectly with every breath against pink cheeks. Blaine reached out a hand to stroke the brown hair, sticking up slightly. Unable to take it anymore, the prince pulled his husband in his arms, Kurt snuggling into him, head on Blaine's bare chest.

"Did you like that?" Blaine asked, but found soon after that he was talking to an empty room. He chuckled and held Kurt closer, forehead resting on damp, brown hair. They could talk tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a short update, and I didn't read this over so hopefully there are no mistakes. Still don't own anything. **

XxXxXxX

Blaine woke up first, Kurt still in his arms. He smiled as memories of last night floated into his brain. Carefully placing Kurt alone in the middle of the bed, then stood up slowly. He dug through his dresser drawer, finding a pair of looser pants and slipping them over his legs. Noticing that his skin was oily, the actual oil he used yesterday gone sticky, he groaned in disgust. Blaine unlocked the door and called a maid up to run him a bath. She prepared it quickly, and the prince washed with speed, scrubbing his torso and all of the creases in his skin. After drying himself, redressing himself, and running a brush through his damp curls, Blaine snuck into the hallway and closed the bedroom door behind him. Arms over his head, the prince stretched and groaned his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

It wasn't surprising to see that his parents were already there.

"Did you sleep well?" his mother asked, hands wrapped around a cup of tea.

"Like a baby." Blaine answered, sitting across from her at the small, round table.

"Is Kurt fine?"

"Yeah, mom, he's perfect." Kurt was perfect, along with beautiful and gorgeous and flawless. He couldn't imagine being married to anyone else.

The Queen smirked kindly. "I meant how is he feeling, honey" there was a trance of a giggle in her voice.

"He's still sleeping." Blaine replied, chuckling to cover his embarrassment.

"Are you going to get him up now?" the King asked, finishing the mug of coffee in his hand and placing the empty dish into a soapy sink.

"No, not yet. I'm going to let him sleep in."

"That's probably the best thing to do." the older male agreed, leaning his back against the counter.

XxXxXxX

Kurt shifted, his eyes slowly opening. The room was brightened by the sunshine peeking through thin curtains, the sky clear as he didn't hear the pitter patter of rain or rushes of wind against glass. He blinked curiously, the room unfamiliar, but somehow cozy.

There was a knock at the door, gentle knuckles tapping against wood. It took a few tries before his voice worked. "Come in."

he was greeted with a sweet looking woman, small in statue. "Good morning, sir." she smiled. "The prince requested for me to run you a bath." she explained, and Kurt noticed that she was holding a small pile of towels. "I'll just be in the bathroom." then, the main scurried off, leaving the brunet in a pool of unorganized thoughts.

Oh, yeah, he married Blaine yesterday. Dammit. He thought that as some kind of twisted nightmare, but apparently not.

Five minutes later, the maid reappeared from the bathroom, empty handed. "The prince will be up in a few moments." and then, she was gone out the door and down the hall.

Kurt turned onto his side, wincing softly, and eyed the open door. Footsteps echoed up the large staircase, and soon enough, a bare chested Blaine stood at the door. "Oh," he said stupidly. "You're awake. I was coming to get you up." he waled forward, Kurt glaring daggers. He stubbornly covered his shoulders with the white sheet blanketed over his torso, arms crossing.

Blaine stopped at the side of the bed, taking in the brunet's behavior. "Kurt," he started, not scene the way his husband flinched. "C'mon, I'll help you up." he extended his hand. Kurt only started at it viciously. "I'm only going to help you get out of bed." Blaine sighed in annoyance, but then in relief when his hand was taken.

He pulled Kurt to his feet cautiously, holding him steady against his chest when the brunet winced. It took a few seconds for Kurt to register what was happening before he pulled away. He huffed and made a move to walk, taking a marching step. He wobbled and fell, whispering a violent "fuck" under his breath. Ignoring Blaine's plea to help him further, Kurt straightened - the best he could - and grabbed the sheet off of the bed. He wrapped it around himself, blushing at the eyes watching him, and limped off into the direction of the bathroom.

"Kurt-" Blaine started, but cut himself off when he realized how pointless talking was right now. Becoming useful, Blaine set off in search of clothing that his husband could wear.

XxXxXxX

The stack of towels Kurt saw earlier were seated firmly on the counter beside the sink, next to a small assortment of soaps. He read each label, choosing a lavender scented body wash and a strawberry smelling shampoo. He hesitantly dropped the sheet after he made sure the door was closed tightly. He slipped into the warm water easily, jolting slightly when his ass hit the porcelain.

He grabbed the bottle of shampoo, untwisting the cap to open it. Squeezing some out, Kurt brought it to his head and combed it through his hair, the smell of strawberries taking over his senses. Next he opened the body wash, lathering it into suds and rubbing it into his body. Kurt could feel Blaine's cum move down the back of his thighs when he shifted, and he shivered at the uncomfortable feeling.

Hurrying to finish his bath (the water was starting to cool) Kurt rinsed off his body and hair, pulling the plug. The water swirled down the drain, washing away dirt and evidence, the brunet dried himself carefully as he stood inside the tub. He wrapped one towel around his head, grabbing another one to soak up the water on his body. Kurt climbed out of the tub, the towel around his waist hanging low to his ankles.

Blaine was right outside the door when Kurt opened it. His hair was brushed back, dressed in a red satin shirt and black pants. Kurt looked him up and down before going further into the room. "I got you some clothes." Blaine said, nodding his head to where they were lying on the bed. Kurt went over to them.

He slipped on the cotton shirt easily, along with the clean underwear and pants. Blaine faced the wall as he changed. Asking kindly for a brush, Kurt received one, parting his wet, brown hair lamely.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Blaine asked when he was done. Kurt shook his head sadly. "You need to eat something." the prince pressed. "I'll make you some toast."

Kurt sighed, but obediently followed him down stairs and into the kitchen. Silently, Blaine was happy that his parents weren't there. He gestured for Kurt to sit down at the small table, the brunet holding his breath while doing so, Blaine smiling smugly at his stiff posture.

As Blaine toasted the bread, Kurt stayed silent. No sound came from him as he nibbled on the crust a few moments afterwards either. Kurt pushed the plate away a minute later, only one slice eaten.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked with concern, getting quiet breathing as a reply. "Look, I'm really sorry about this, but what's done is done, Kurt." the brunet shamefully eyed his knees. "You were fine last night, so I don't know where this is coming from."

A moment of silence, then-

"I wasn't fine last night..."

"What? Last time I checked, you were the one pushing back into me, moaning like you were having the time of your life."

Kurt felt his cheeks heat up. "But I- I didn't want that, my body did. I wanted- my mind wasn't ready to have sex, Blaine." he rushed out, stuttering and shaking, regretting eating breakfast because now he felt sick. "I feel used and betrayed. I don't want this from you. I liked being your friend, not some kind of pet or play toy. You see this?" Kurt fingered the chain around his neck, the cheap metal band in the middle of it. "I'm keeping this on because I want my old life back, I want my old love back."

The words shouldn't have burned Blaine's heart, but they did.

"I want my family, I want my friends, I want my fiancé. I don't want you." Kurt was starting to choke on his words, previous strong posture slipping. "I'm not ready to be this close to you, Blaine. I'm not ready to be a perfect husband to you, or- or rule a kingdom-"

"Shhh, Kurt, it's okay." Blaine soothed, wanting nothing more but to hold the brunet in his arms until his eyes were dry. "First of all, I don't expect anything from you."

"But-"

"No, let me finish." Blaine raised a finger, silencing his husband immediately. "Second of all, I want you to be comfortable. You are allowed to use anything. We have a bigger kitchen where you can bake all you want, and eat it all too if you'd like. Throw everything you make out the window for all I care." he chuckled, heart skipping a beat at the brief smile on Kurt's face. "And about ruling a kingdom? You don't even have to worry about it. My parents are still young, and to be honest, they weren't expecting me to marry this year. We have a long time to go without thinking about it, so just relax." Kurt visibly calmed. "Now, how about we just be roommates? Does that sound okay?"

Kurt nodded, dropping the ring from the palm of his hand, the piece of metal bouncing off his chest before settling. "Yeah," he breathed, grinning the tiniest bit. "I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and told me to continue. You're all angels. I re-wrote this chapter three times, and I was just never happy with any of it. I'm not really happy with this chapter either... And yes, I am well aware that Kurt is switching emotions really quickly throughout this story, and its all part of a plan. (Sorry for the small update, the next one will be longer)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All errors are mine. **

**XxXxXxX**

Blaine soon realized that hoping Kurt would suddenly fall in love him was a waste of time. He had wished for the impossible.

Things were getting better though. Within a week, Kurt was talking to him again. Blaine was grateful, missing the sound of the pale boys voice. Saddened silence didn't look as good as happiness did on Kurt's face. The roommate agreement was a good idea. They were beginning to become friends again. Kurt was beginning to forgive.

And then Kurt would remember.

This wasn't mutual. He didn't want this. He shouldn't like someone who did something like this.

The thoughts occurred to him at the worst of times.

He would be laughing, eyes shut tightly and body leaning towards Blaine. _I shouldn't be doing this._

He would be lying in bed at night, husband curled against his back. _I shouldn't be here_.

He would be sitting at the dinner table, forking salad into his mouth, talking to the queen._ I shouldn't know you. _

Even though he was getting used to his surroundings, Kurt wasn't as comfortable as he wanted to be.

No, he did not _want _to be comfortable there, but he needed to be. A small, ridiculous part of him still believed that one day, Blaine would let him leave. But when he looked around himself, those dreams would be crushed, then reborn the next morning just to be let down again.

It was a tornado of mixed feelings, Kurt concluded.

Sometimes, he would yell at Blaine when the prince entered the same room as him, screaming about how wrong this was and how stupidly blind his husband is, ending the rant by marching angrily out of the room.

Other times, Kurt would scold himself for letting himself feel at ease in the castle, for smiling at Blaine's childish behavior, for pushing back into the prince the night they were wed, for being happy. He'd have to remind himself that this was something forced, not willingly done.

Either way, he would always push Blaine out of their room, lock the door, and spend countless hours lying in bed with sheets dampened by tears.

**XxXxXxX**

"You are _not _the boss of me, Blaine!" Kurt screeched one morning.

Blaine had asked, politely, if Kurt would like to attend a local gathering with him, and Kurt, as predicted, said no. Sighing, Blaine said that he was sorry, he would have to go anyway. And here they were now.

"It's pretty much the law, Kurt. Trust me, if it was any other way I would let you stay here."

"You would _let me?" _Kurt fumed. Blaine cursed inwardly at the wording of his last sentence, his cheeks turning an embarrassing pink as his parents watched the argument go down. "Do you think I'm some sort of pet? Is that all you want me for? You want to control me?" Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "Did you just think, _hey, that's a cute guy. Why don't I force him into marriage, take him away from his family, _fuck _him without consent, then boss him around a little_?"

The queen looked at Blaine, a look in her eyes that Blaine couldn't define. "Kurt, honey," she said sweetly, uncrossing her legs, setting her cup of tea on the table and standing, her arms coming outwards so that she could grasp the frantic boys shoulders. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a few minutes to cool down?" Kurt sighed heavily, angrily, before he took her suggestion, shrugging her hands off of him and walking up the stairs, his feet loud. The queens smiled faded when he looked at her son. "What was that about?" she asked, Blaine gulping under her hard stare. "You _forced _him to marry you?"

"Uh, kind of?"

"Kind of." her hands were on her hips.

"I saw him for the first time at McKinley, and when I asked a few villagers about him, they told me that he was already engaged-"

"Engaged?" her eyes widened, voice high.

"Yeah. And after a little while of knowing him, I proposed, and he got mad at me. So I told him that he either marries me or his family will loose their business." his voice stuttered when he spoke, tone nervous.

The queen seemed as if she couldn't believe her ears. Her son, the boy that she raised into a man, did this to another person. She covered her mouth with her hand, tears of anger and shame built up in her eyes. "I-" she tried, but her voice broke.

"I'm so sorry, mom." Blaine said unevenly. "I'm sorry that I did this to you, to _him_, and trust me, I'm still apologizing." he twiddled his thumbs together as his hands resting in his lap. "I wasn't even planning on marrying him, if that makes you feel better." he added. "All I really wanted to do was sleep with him, I mean-"

What cut him off was a smack to the back of his head.

"I can't voice how disappointed I am in you, Blaine." his mother bit out, hand raised. The prince looked up just in time to watch her storm off down the hall and up the stairs.

Blaine sighed heavily, folding his arms on the table and plopping his face into them. "She hates me." he moaned.

"Just give her some time." he heard his father say from beside him, then the small clink of a cup as it was sat down. "She's upset, but she doesn't hate you." he clarified. Blaine only hummed. The king sighed. "What you did wasn't right," he continued. "you hurt someone, Blaine."

"I didn't mean to, though. I never thought I would."

"I understand." his father said, moving closer to Blaine and rubbing a hand up and down his back. "I'm disappointed, don't get me wrong, but I understand. It's happened to all of us. Maybe not to this extreme, but still." he shrugged. "However, as understanding as I may be, you're still in a shit load of trouble." Blaine groaned into his arms. The King ruffled his hair before moving to leave the room. "You're grounded. You're not allowed out of the castle for a year unless you have some where you have to be, and you have no choice but to attend. You got it?" he stated. Blaine nodded, a small sigh leaving his lips.

**XxXxXxX**

"Kurt?" the queens voice was softer than her knocking as she stood outside of her sons bedroom. "Can I come in, honey? It's just me." she tapped her knuckles against the door once more, folding her hands in front of her when she heard the bed squeak and the floor creak.

"It's-" Kurt took a breath, swallowing. "It's only you?"

"Just me." the queen responded, smiling gently when the now unlocked door opened to reveal Kurt, his eyes slightly puffy and rimmed red. "Can I come in?"

"It's your house." Kurt replied, voice coming out more bitter than expected.

"Oh, honey, it's your house too." she sighed, hand covering her heart. "Even if it doesn't feel like it, it's yours too." Kurt didn't say anything, instead biting his lip and moving out of the way so that the other could walk in. She moved to the large bed and sat down on the edge of it, patting the spot beside her when Kurt stood nervously at her side. He moved slowly, sinking into the place at her side, fingers laced together in his lap.

"Are you going to yell at me?" he asked.

The queens eyes widened. "No! Of course not, honey. I'm completely on your side with this." she explained.

Kurt look confused. "Really?" she nodded. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I, uh, yelled at your son in the middle of a meal."

She chuckled, placing a hand on Kurt's back and rubbing in soothing circles. "It's fine, I don't blame you for it." she explained. "And I'm so sorry that this happened to you, I had no idea that he did that."

"It's fine." Kurt told her, huffing out a hard, wet breath. "Not like I can changed what's already happened, right?" he asked weakly, and then the queen couldn't stand it anymore. She brought her arms to wrap around Kurt, holding him to her chest as she rubbed his back in a soothing motion. Kurt whimpered a little, tears falling freely as he clung to her dress, letting himself be held and rocked like a child.

**XxXxXxX**

Blaine looked over at Kurt, who sat curled up in a ball on the living room couch, cheek against the arm rest. "I mean it Kurt," he started again. "I am really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to hurt you so much."

"Then why did you?" Kurt asked, his voice monotone and rough from crying.

Blaine sighed, getting up from the arm chair to sit on the other end of the sofa. "I didn't know that it would affect you this much. I was selfish, and rude, and unbelievably stupid." he spat bitterly. "I just want you to be happy, Kurt." the brunet didn't answer, instead tightening his body. Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Anything you want, and I'll give it to you." he offered, but Kurt shook his head.

"I just want to go home. I want everything to go back to what it was before you proposed to me."

"You know that I can't do that." Blaine told him, sadness laced through his words. "Anything but that, Kurt."

"I don't want to kiss you." Kurt said, lifting his head so that his watery eyes met Blaine's. "I don't want to kiss you, and I don't want to sleep with you, and I don't want you to touch me."

Blaine nodded. "Then I won't Kurt. I wouldn't do anything that you're not comfortable with. And hey, we could fix up one of the guest bedrooms and you can sleep there. Would you like that?" Kurt gave him hesitant smile, bobbing his head quickly. "Okay, good. I'll go work on that now. You can decorate it anyway that you like." Blaine added, his heat skipping a beat at Kurt's eager grin, eyes brightening. Blaine stood, walking past Kurt and patting the arm rest of the couch. "I just want you to be happy." he admitted. "I don't care how long it takes, I just want you to stop being so sad. It kills me. I know what I did wrong, but that doesn't mean that I'm heartless."

Kurt looked up at him, whispering a soft _"Okay."_ and then watched the prince walk away.

Maybe they _could_ make this work.


	9. Authors Note

**So after thinking long and hard about it, I have decided to abandon this story. I have no idea where I want to go with it, and I have been writing this for over a year now, so I think it's time to just leave it.**

**The story will remain up on my page, and since I love the prompt so much, I will eventually get around to re-writing it. But until then, feel free to take a crack at it OuO**

**Thank you for all of your kind words, and for all of your follows and favourites. They really pushed me to continue writing, even if it isn't this story.**

**Love, **

**Erinn**


End file.
